The Legend Of Argorok
Author:Lord link, more commonly known as LL, Relyt Genre:Adventure, Action Summary:Ganondorf holds a new reign of terror. Time for new heroes. Timeline:POST After The Great Sea Disclaimer:Well, to much to say. Nintendo, if you see this, you guys get 99.9% and own your stuff. Though the characters are mine, execpt Link, the goddesses, people, and some other stuff. Major Characters:Argorok, Relyt, Darvus, Ganondorf, Shadow, Fairies, The Teachers, Saria, and Aryll Minior Characters:Everyone else Rating:PG13 Prelude The Story takes place after Phantom Hourglass. In our timeline, Zelda and Link don't find a new Hyrule. They give up on it and many sages pray to the Goddess to make Hyrule return. Their efforts are in vain. Though Din the Goddess of Power acknowledges their efforts and help remove some of water in the great sea. With her short returning, Ganondorf returns. The current Zelda gives up her ownership to the Trifroce of Wisdom so that Ganondorf does not hold ownership of the Triforce of Power. This happened since the new Link was not found. When he was found, sages forced him to have sex with a female of pure bloodline to a hylian girl to hopefully have Zelda return. It would never work. So with each new Link, each one stopped with making-love. Eventually they stopped. But Ganondorf returned again under secret. He was brought back by the Twili known as Zant. Their evil combined was enough to make the three goddess to bring a new prophecy. A prophecy of three boys to finish Ganondorf once and for all. The goddess' didn't want to choose another random boy. They came down as hylians and mated with hylians of the world. They then gave birth to boys shortly after. After their first birthday, they left. Each boy was not born on the same day. They grew up and started the adventure on their 13th birthday. Argorok was second in birth of the three heroes. Because he was second he was given the hero of times position. He had to wait for his youngest brother to awake his role and send him on his adventure. this book is of his first adventure. The Chapters *Chapter 1. Argorok's Birthday *Chapter 2. The Green adventure Begins *Chapter 3. Finding The Great Deku Tree *Chapter 4. Battle for Kokiri Forest *Chapter 5. Meeting Relyt *Chapter 6. Time To Leave *Chapter 7. Passage Through Hyrule Field *Chapter 8. Battle of Kakariko Village *Chapter 9. Brother Darvus *Chapter 10. The Firey Mines *Chapter 11. Festival *Chapter 12. Payback *Chapter 13. Trials of Courage *Chapter 14. Temple of Time *Chapter 15. Assault On Ganondorf (from Argorok's perspective) Authors Notes *'Relyt's:' "The Legend of Argorok will depict somethings that LoR left out, like some dialogue, some fight scenes and what happens in between chapters. Of cousre it will tell about Argorok and his fights as well as his point of view. Argorok is uncaring about his future, but watch as he changes when his girl is taken away. Somethings here may sound odd, especially from a thirteen year old boy. Also, now you will get what is up with his sister and why she is so disgusting, or is she a naughty girl who needs to get spanked? Also, there was some stuff that happened at the of LoR which wasn't told, but will be here. Learn why Argorok really doesn't go to school and why he really lives in the castle." Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13